Me
by XoXMagicXoX
Summary: Misaki has spent most of his college life in love with Usagi-san. But when he starts acting weird, Misaki turns to his friends: Nowaki and Shinobu, who he happened to meet at a certain anime viewing.


**Hello, everyone! I am back after so long. It's been crappy few days for me... Thanks for all the support! Especially from Shiranai Atsune. I really appreciate all the support. This is a new story out of three, it's called 'Me'.**

 **~Misaki's POV~**

I didn't know what had happened to him. He changed. Looking over at the rabbit sitting next to me on our velvet couch, I noticed the sly smirk playing on his lips. He caught me watching him and smiled in my direction, 'Misaki.' I quickly looked away, a slight blush forming on my face. 'Misaki, I told you that you couldn't do that without permission.'

 _Shit!_ Falling off the couch, I quickly regained balance and headed towards the front door. _Please let me make it!_ A hand burst forward, pushing cold wind onto my face and ultimately closing the half open door. _Too late..._ Usagi-san flipped me around and stared into my eyes before glaring at me, 'You're going to regret that.' his cold hands wrapped around my waist. He hoists me up and over his shoulders, making me feel like a potato sack. I kick and scream at him.

'Put me down! You're such an idiot!' i cried at the top of my lungs. He shook his head slightly, the dull blonde hair tickling the skin from my stomach that was showing. Usagi-san walked with speed, excited to get things finished.

'Wait! Usagi-san I haven't had a bath in days!' I wailed at him quickly, his 'toys' were in the bedroom. He looked thoughtful for a moment before agreeing that we should bathe together.

On the way to the bathroom, he stripped off every piece of clothing that I was wearing. Before I knew it, my member was rubbing up and down as Usagi-san turned his fast walk to the bathroom to a much slower one. Gripping his shirt tightly I held in a moan.

'Nnnh!' all I heard was Usagi-san chuckling before answer back to him, 'Shut up and just do it!' a smug smile materialised on his face, blushing I rethought about what I had just said. 'Woah, Misaki I didn't know you felt that way!' I blushed as he exaggerated his voice to a more seductive tone.

When we reached the bathroom, the tub was full of water. _This bastard planned this!_ I quickly realised how bad this situation really was. Him and me trapped in the bathroom, he finished a book recently so I knew there were going to be no visits from Aikawa.

'Usagi-san, please stop!' I shouted at him terrified, his eyes looked through mine into my soul. He glowered slightly while looking at my erection.

'Misaki, stop telling me what to do.' he bellowed.

He grabbed my rod with his cold hand and started to stroke it slowly. I moaned slightly as he played with the tip.

'Misaki... Your juices are coming out...' he announced alluringly.

'Ahh... Nnng!' biting my lip, I came into Usagi-san's hand.

From the wall where we were leaning, he transported both of us near the tub. As soon as he slipped me in the bath, I felt very strange.

I tried to move to a more comfortable position, my hand rubbed against my thigh making me whimper slightly.

Usagi-san grinned at me while draining the water. He rubbed my thigh with his hand, his slight touch made me whine; wanting more.

I watched as his other hand reached to the cabinet, grabbing something and pulling it out.

Gasping I realized what it was that he had pulled out.

'Misaki, tell me what this is...' Usagi-san mumbled, waving the object in my face.

'I-it's a... v...v...vibr-ator.' I choked out the words, I was praying to God to not let him have one of those.

Usagi-san beamed at me, his eyes twinkling.

He grabbed my thighs and pushed me up against the wall next to the bath, moaning the whole time as he positioned me.

He shoved something into my hole, I found out later it was a bottle of lube.

I could tell by the way something cold and sticky entered me.

 _Bzzzz Bzzzz_ The sound of the vibrator started up, I shivered in anticipation.

He shoved the vibrator into my hole.

'Naaah!...'

'Ahhh!'

'Nggh!'

The sounds echoed on and on throughout the room, I could feel close to cumming.

'Usagi-san! Please let me come.' I begged trying hard to hold it in.

The vibrator was pulled out with a large squelch. I was flipped around by Usagi-san. He propped my legs on his shoulders and rammed his needle into my hole.

'Wait for me Misaki...' he whispered into my ear. He grabbed my erection and closed his hand around it.

'Naaah!...'

'Ahhh!'

'Nyah!'

'Misaki? Did you just say 'Nyah?''

The blush on my face reddened.

'Usagi-san...!' I yelled out.

'It's okay Misaki. Come!' Usagi-san bit my ear.

'AAAAAHHHHH!'

White sticky sperm appeared in front of me. It trailed up across the wall.

Usagi-san caught me before I fell into the tub.

He chuckled moderately, 'You did tell me to do it,'

I punched him in the arm. I suddenly became woozy.

'Do you think that the lotion I put in the bath has any side effects?' he said as he grabbed the bottle of whatever it was that he put in the tub.

He read the ingredients out loud, '...Diphenhydramine...'

When he said the ingredients, I fell asleep in his arms.

 **Hey! Thanks for reading the very first chapter of 'Me' a lot of stuff is going to happen so stay tuned! :D**

 **~XoXMagicXoX**


End file.
